


Newfound Love

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Crying, Evil things, Grumbo, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Iskall being nosy, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Samgladiator - Freeform, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: When the hermits find out a rumour that Grian had become a claimed omega, Iskall tries to figure out who it is.
Relationships: Grian/MumboJumbo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

Ren flew down to where Iskall and Impulse were standing. "Did you guys hear the rumour going around?"

"Hear what?"

"Grian's a claimed omega. I don't know if it's true or not." Ren said.

"Who do you guys think it is if it is true?" Impulse asked, he remembered that Ren was an omega as well as Grian but Iskall was an alpha.

"I think it's Mumbo." Ren said.

"I think it's Xisuma." Iskall replied. 

"How much you willing to bet on that?" Impulse asked.

"Stack of diamonds easily." Iskall retorted.

"Fine, I got a stack and a half on it being Mumbo." Ren said with a devilish glare. Just then Grian flew above the three hermits. A strong smile on his face. They followed him into him barge.

Grian was humming a small tune, nothing to serious just some small notes and whatnot. He turned around after putting down his shulker boxes of stock. "Oh, hey guys what's up?" Grian asked pulling out multiple stacks of sand and gravel and putting them in a chest.

"We had a question G." Ren said putting a hand on his shoulder. Grian stopped doing what he was doing and looked at Ren, "What's that question?"

"Are you claimed?"

"Well.. Actually, yeah I am."

"I KNEW IT." Iskalls' sudden outburst scared Grian making him jump slightly. "Who is it?"

"We aren't really ready to tell yet."

"Come on Grian... You've been single for a year and a half since you've been with us, then all of a sudden you appear with a claim mark on the base of your collarbone. Who's the alpha?"

"Iskall, please. We aren't ready to tell just yet. Okay?" Grian said walking away from Ren and grabbing more of his stock. 

"Fine, we know it's Xisuma anyways." Iskall retorted, Grian let out a snort.

"Really? Xisuma? You're kidding right? X is way out of my league." Grian said picking up the shulker boxes he placed down.

"Told you so." Ren said, "Well, we will leave you be Grian."

"Don't follow me Iskall. I already know what you're going to do for the rest of the day, so help me if you stalk me all day to find out who my alpha is, I will have Doc take you out." Grian said as he finished putting some stock away.

"Fine, fine." Iskall said putting his hands up in fake surrender.

"You owe me a stack and a half of diamonds Iskall." Ren said pulling him out of the shop.

"Wait, you guys were betting on who my alpha is?" Grian asked before he flew away.

"It's shameful, we know." Iskall said.

"Eh, it's fine, though. But if it's on the books that I'm claimed now. I'll be taking half a stack of those diamonds too." Grian said with a wink flying away.

It was roughly midday when Mumbo came around to scare the living daylights out of Grian.

"OMEGA, HANDS UP." Mumbo shouted walking up to him.

"I swear I didn't do.." Grian said as he was turned around, "You little... You're the worst, you know I have a little PTSD from being chained by my wrists for eighteen years."

"Sorry love. You okay?"

"I'm fine." Grian said, "besides me, what brings a handsome alpha like you to my giant mansion in the jungle?"

Mumbo pulled Grian close to his body, "I know it's not what I want, it's what you want." He said as he kissed Grian.

"I KNEW IT!" Ren shouted beside Iskall.

"Ren! Iskall!" The two shouted. "What're you two doing here?" Grian asked as Mumbo pulled away from him.

"We came to give you your half a stack of diamonds, and came to borrow some red stone." 

"Were they betting on your alpha?" Mumbo asked Grian, he nodded his head.

"Just set them in a nearby chest. I'll tend to them later." Grian said. "Don't go blabbing across the entire server that Mumbo's my alpha. Please?"

"We can't keep it secret forever G." Mumbo said pulling an arm around him.

"It's not our place to tell anyways." Ren said, "We'll leave you two love birds be. Have fun with your angel." He and Iskall left.

"Oh he knows I will.." Mumbo said, Grian looked up at the taller man. 

"You're the worst." Grian said with a pout.

"You still love me.. C'mere." Mumbo said pulling him to the wall kissing him roughly. "Should we take this somewhere more secluded, angel?" Mumbo asked as he pulled away, Grian still having his eyes closed, his mouth still slightly open. "If it's your wish alpha. I'm yours to do with as you please. You know that." Grian replied with a smirk. "Smart ass." Mumbo said pulling off his sweater. "You're so flexible."

"People say I have no bones." Grian replied, Mumbo looked at him, "That makes no sense."

"I know. Shut up and fuck me." Grian said. Mumbo then proceeded to pull down Grian's pants and then continue with his own, as he shoved Grian to the bed pinning his arms above his head. Grian let out a small moan as Mumbo nipped at his neck. 

Mumbo then proceeded to toy at the hem of Grian's boxers with one hand, then yanking them off as Grian jerked his hips up. He gasped at the sudden coldness that hit his lower half.

"Mumbo... Just fuck me come on.." Grian whined.

"Be patient love, you don't have to act like a little slut every time we have intercourse."

"Makes it more fun though _~~Nng_ " Grian moaned as Mumbo stuck a finger inside him. Slowly thrusting it in and out as Grian adjusted. Soon came another, then another. Mumbo was hooked at Grian's lips, roughly fingering through his insides looking for that perfect spot.

Then Grian let out a loud moan, "Found it.." Mumbo smirked adding in his fourth finger finally. After about ten more times of running his fingers over that one spot, Grian finally let up. "Okay! Just fuck me already, please?" Grain begged. 

"Yeah, I'll give you what you need." Mumbo said, taking out his fingers and taking off his boxers. "Here I come love." He said as he pushed into Grian. Slowly thrusting into him. Grian letting out small moans as he did so. 

"Mumbooo.." Grian held, "Faster, come on.." He whined. Mumbo picked up his pace, going faster with each thrust until Grian was a moaning mess under him. Mumbo then grabbed hold of Grian's dick and started stroking him as fast as he was fucking him. Grian dug his nails into Mumbo's back as he did so. Mumbo then aligned himself a little differently and hit Grian's sweet spot, which made him yelp in surprise, and Mumbo kept hitting that spot over and over again with great precision. Grian dug his nails deeper into Mumbo as he was basically clinging onto him as if his life depended on it. Grian soon came hard, and his vision went white, Mumbo came soon quickly after him and filled him up to the brim. He set Grian down nicely on the bed and pulled his spent dick out of him. Grian whined at the emptiness, panting heavily.

"It's alright. How you feeling?" Mumbo asked, panting with Grian. "Sooo fucking good." Grian said looking up at Mumbo.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Mumbo said, smooching his neck around Grian's claim mark. Grian snuggled against Mumbo. "It's the coolest claim mark on the server." Grian said softly closing his eyes. Mumbo chuckled as they both fell to sleep quickly.

Roughly an hour later their comms started going off. "What's going on?" Grian asked groggily rolling over and opening his chat logs.

"Looks like Xisuma wants to call a server meeting." Mumbo said.

"ugh.. I don't wanna." Grian said.

"Grian..." Grian looked up at him, "If I have to go, you have to go."

"Fine." Grian said, "But I'm gonna grumble the entire way there." 

"Whatever man, grab your clothes and let's go."

Grian and Mumbo both then proceeded to get dressed and fly to the server meeting. Mumbo and Grian were the last to arrive.

"What took you boys so long? We were about to send Iskall and Ren after you." Xisuma said, Mumbo and Grian looked at each other and blushed. Ren and Iskall snickered.

"Well you two got a little frisky didn't you?" Iskall said quirkishly.

Grian shot a raspberry at him.   
  
"He's just jealous." Mumbo said pulling Grian close to him, Grian's eyes widened. "MUMBO!" He yelled pushing him away laughing. 

"It's painfully obvious guys." Xisuma said.

"What?" Grian asked playing dumb.

"You two are a thing and Mumbo's your alpha. It's painfully obvious. Especially now." 

Grian looked up at Mumbo. Mumbo simply just shrugged.

"Hey, if you're brave enough to fuck me in the barge, then you're brave enough to tell them that we aren't painfully obvious."

"HEY!" Mumbo said, Grian scrambled out of his grasp and ran to the other side of the room. The hermits started laughing as Mumbo tried chasing him around.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Xisuma said pushing Grian behind him. Grian stuck his tongue out at Mumbo. "You're so childish."

"It's why you love me Mumby." 

"Okay, that's enough. Git." Xisuma said pushing Grian into Mumbo. "Let's get this started."

Roughly twenty minutes into the meeting, Xisuma started jabbering about the whole someone dangerous being on risk of getting into the server, Grian and Mumbo weren't 100% listening, Mumbo kept fooling around with Grian's hair and chest. Grian started to softly giggle but then stopped when he saw Xisuma glaring at him.

"Sorry.." Grian said as he sunk into Mumbo's chest. 

"Anyways, if this guy does get into the server be sure not to engage." Xisuma said.

"What's this guys' name though? Do we know?" Impulse asked.

"I couldn't quite make it out. Something along the lines of like Sam or something." Xisuma replied. Grian tensed his entire body and started breathing heavy.

"Grian? Are you okay?" Mumbo asked looking at Grian's eyes. "Hey you look scared.. Grian?"

Grian shook himself out of his thoughts. "I'm okay.." Grian said as he scrunched his eyebrows. Grian then looked back over to the other hermits that were staring at him.

"Do you know something about this guy Grian?" Xisuma asked calmly. Grian didn't respond, he only got up and left without a word.

"I'll go check on him." Mumbo said following him out.

"Grian are you okay?" Mumbo asked grabbing his wrist. Grian screamed and flinched away. Mumbo let go, "Grian? I'm sorry, what's wrong?" Grian sighed, "That guy that X was talking about... I.. I knew him. He was one of my um.. C-captors when I was just a lonely omega in Evo." He replied, tears perking at his eyes. Mumbo pulled him into a hug. "It's alright. We'll protect you."

"Mumbo.. I'm scared, what if he actually get in, and comes after me? What if he takes me away from you from my home.. What.. what if-"

Mumbo grabbed Grian by the shoulders and kneeled down.

"Let's not focus on the what if's right now. Let's focus on what we can do. We CAN take extra measures to make sure he doesn't get to you. Will that make you happy angel?"

Grian's breathing started getting heavy, and tears started flowing from his eyes. He fell to his knees and hugged Mumbo.

"Don't let him take me."


	2. Chapter 2

"I would never let him take you away. You're my omega, not only that, but you're my best friend and I would do anything to protect you." Mumbo whispered into his ear as Grian hugged him tighter. 

Grian started to purr in his arms. He then shot up with his face stained with tears and covered his mouth. "That... was new." He said. "Hey it was cute." Mumbo told him cupping his cheek. 

"Let me take care of you sweetheart. Okay?" Mumbo said scooping him up. Grian yelped as his lovers sudden movements frightened him. Grian moved his wings to a comfortable position as Mumbo carried him. "You okay?" Mumbo asked before he started walking. 

"Yeah... just startled me is all." Grian said softly as he dug his head in Mumbo's chest, inhaling his scent. As Mumbo carried Grian back to his base he could feel Grian purring in his arms, and slightly snoring. 

As Mumbo silently landed in his base, he walked over to a nearby bed and laid Grian down in it. He tucked him in, and Grian groaned as he rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. Mumbo chuckled at the sight of his sleeping omega. 

_< Xisuma> How's G?_

_< Mumbo> shook, but he's okay regardless._

_< Xisuma> did he tell you anything about this Sam guy?_

_< Mumbo> come to my base and I'll explain. _

_< Xisuma> be right there_

A few minutes later Xisuma arrived and Mumbo told him what Grian said. 

"So basically, this guy is after Grian essentially?" 

Mumbo nodded his head. "And it seems pretty serious too. He's petrified."

"Keep watch over him Okay? I'll be back later." Xisuma said as he had admin matters to tend too.

Mumbo walked back over to Grian. He looked like he wasn't having a pleasant dream. He went to wake Grian up. Grian woke up panting, gasping for breath. 

"Its okay. I'm here." Mumbo said as Grian slammed into a hug with him. 

_"Step away from the omega."_ A voice called out. Mumbo looked over his shoulder. 

"Who are you?" Mumbo asked. Grian hugged on Mumbo's shirt sleeve and whispered, "Sam.." Mumbo put his arm in front of Grian.

"You need to leave." He said.

 _"Do I now? He's an omega. I don't give a shit if he's claimed or not. Omegas shouldn't be treated like kings."_ Sam said walking up. Grian's grip tightened. Mumbo turned to look at him.

"Grian.. sweetheart." He said, he turned Grian's face to where he was looking at him and not Sam, "I need you to fly and find Xisuma. Okay?"

"But-"

"Go! Trust me. I'll meet you at the canape in a bit okay?" 

Grian followed his orders and ran. Flying away, looking back at Mumbo as he did so. But then he felt something attach to his ankle and he was yanked out of the sky, hitting the ground hard as he hit. Grian got up, realizing that he couldn't walk well he ran and hid behind a pillar.

_< Grian> SOS SOS MUMBOS BASE DANGEROUS GUY HELP_

Grian essentially alerted the entire server and soon there were people flying around. Mumbo had gotten knocked out and taken away. Grian sat shaking behind a pillar longing for the comfort from his alpha. 

"Where's Grian?" He heard voices ask. All he could do is make whimper noises. As he heard people running up to him. He ignored their calls and words as he tightly closed his eyes. 

"He took Mumbo." Grian said scared, his voice was trembling at this point. Iskall and Scar helped him stand up. Grian kept his own arms around himself as he stood. Only to limp and fall against Iskall.

"He's hurt." 

"Lets get him back to his place. We can take care of him there." 

"Can you fly?" Iskall asked. Grian didn't respond. Traumatized and frozen in fear. Iskall sighed and picked Grian up. He started to thrash in his arms. "Let me go!" He shouted.

"Calm down. Grian, calm down it's okay it's just Iskall." Most voices were muffled to him and he soon felt something sharp pierce his neck and he stopped thrashing.

"Do you always carry a sedative with you?" Iskall asked Cub.

"Not usually, but I was helping Doc with a really odd injury earlier." He replied, "Lets get him back to base. Though we shouldn't leave him alone."

"I didn't plan too. Let's get him checked out." Iskall said taking off to Grian's base, multiple hermits flying with. Everyone else travelled in pairs, as that was what was protocol for something like this. 

Once they got to Grian's hobbit hole Iskall set Grian down on the bed. He was out cold. Cub and Scar checked out his leg and put a wrap around it.

They took Iskall out if the room to speak with him.

"Its a sprain. He'll be fine in a week or so." Cub said.

"We don't have a week!" Iskall shouted.

"We know! But we can't exactly just force his healing process too quick otherwise he won't heal properly." Scar replied hastily. "Look until we can find out who this guy is and why he wants to get rid of Mumbo and Grian, then we have to keep him protected for as long as we can.

"I really hope you two have a plan." Iskall said.

"Why?"

"Because he's gone." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little odd, but let's just say that Cubs' sedative wasn't very strong to keep Grian asleep for hours on end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try my best to keep this chapter consistent, I tend to get off sometimes. All suggestions are welcome!

As Grian flew out of his hobbit hole, he went far away from the three hermits that were supposed to be looking after him while he healed. He flew to a far off Spruce biome and landed, limping to get to a nearby tree to lean on. He leaned down and rubbed his ankle to get some of the pain to go away, knowing that doesn't do much at all.

As he looked ahead he heard his communicator going off.

_< Iskall> Grian where are you?_

_< GTWScar> Grian answer us_

_< Xisuma> HOW DID YOU LOSE GRIAN_

_< Cubfan> we don't know!_

_< Iskall> Grian please come back, you're hurt._

Grian ignored the chat and started to walk further into the forest, limping with every step. After a little bit he fell to the ground, and plopped down his ender chest, and started looking for a potion of some sort. _Nothing. Of coarse._ Grian thought as he picked up his ender chest and trucked forward.

* * *

"HOW DO THREE HERMITS LOSE AN OMEGA?" Xisuma shouted pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"We don't know! We wrapped up his sprained ankle and we went to talk outside, he must have woken up quickly and flew away." Iskall said.

"You literally just explained what we all already know Iskall." Cub said.

X groaned at their incompetence to watch a single hermit. "You three are tasked with finding him. SAFELY." He said and walked out. 

"Where do we even start looking for a Grian gremlin?" Cub asked.

"He definitely wouldn't be in any of our bases." Iskall said.

"Maybe he's somewhere west?" Scar suggested. "Maybe we should split up. I'll look west, Cub go east, Iskall you should look south. If you find him text on the comms." 

The others nodded in agreement and flew away.

* * *

Grian was halfway out of the Spruce forest by now. Groaning at the stinging pain in his ankle. He knew he couldn't fly because he'd be found by everyone else. He then felt a stinging pain on the base of his collarbone. He winced as he fell to the ground near a small river. He pulled down his sweater collar and saw his claim mark burning.

"Mumbo..." Grian whispered.

 _"Hello Gree-on. I've missed you."_ Sam said walking towards him.

"What are you doing to Mumbo you monster?" 

"Oh, you're big strong alpha is just trying to get you to find him that's all." He said kneeling beside the little angel, "You see, you're little claim mark, it can be used to many different scenarios. One of which being tracking location."

Grian drew his sword, "Where. Is. Mumbo. This isn't a question. It's a demand."

Sam scoffed, "Really? You're an omega. You take orders from ALPHAS. You don't give them. You're a toy, someones' little playmate." 

"Shut up. Mumbo loves me for who I am. Not what I am." 

"You'd think that, Grian. You're always one to give hope and enlightenment when nobody else will. Always greeting everyone with a smile, always letting everyone talk to you like a pet. You let people _use_ you for eighteen years while you were in my hands."

"I didn't have a choice! You _LEFT_ me with no choice. I let you get into my head, I let you use me for your own pleasure. And you're dead set on trying to kill and kidnap me! I'm not going to let you continue to hurt me or the people I love."

"In that case, Gree-on..." Sam said, "You wouldn't mind giving you a little.. hand. Would you?" He went to grab Grian's wrist. Grian thought quickly and put a cut down his palm. "You little twerp. I'm gonna enjoy seeing you in chains." He growled forcing Grian's sword out of his hands and elbowing him in the face hard enough to knock him out.

Grian woke up being dragged across the floor. He tried to jostle out of his chains. "Don't struggle Gree-on. You'll regret it."

"Sam, let me go." Grian demanded, only to be thrown against the wall and slapped. 

"What did I tell you earlier? You don't make demands, you take them." Sam then chained his wrists against the wall, then proceeded to chain his wings to the bone structure of them. He couldn't move, memories from earlier times flooding his mind as he sat on the ground helpless.

"Where is Mumbo?" Grian asked hesitantly.

"You'll see him soon." Sam replied, tightening the last bolt on Grian's wing chains. He got up and left.

Minutes seemed to turn into hours before Sam came back shoving Mumbo in the same cell as Grian.

"Grian!"

"Mumbo! You're okay!" Grian said as Mumbo kneeled beside him.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No.. I mean.. Yes, but I'm okay, now that you're here." Grian said pushing his forehead against Mumbos'. 

"This is cute and all, but we have matters to attend too." Sam said clanging on the cell bars.

Mumbo sighed and turned around, "What do you want?" He said annoyed.

"What I want is simple, I want Gree-on to stop fucking around with weirdos and start fucking with people who actually want to impregnate him." 

Grian's eyes widened as he sunk down. Mumbo heard his chains rattle and he raised a hand to his chest and let it rest there.

"He has an alpha and it's me, if he ever wants to be impregnated it's his choice. He has rights too." Mumbo protested leaning back against the wall next to Grian, who then proceeded to move his head to Mumbo's shoulder.

"Oh please. He follows orders from Alphas, he has no right to say no." Sam glared.

"He's still like the rest of us. A living being. He has rights and the right to say no. You can't stop that."

Sam started to laugh, "Yeah sure, but he still takes orders from alphas, he doesn't give them."

"If that's the case, then he will only take orders from me." Mumbo said, Grian looked up at him confused. "You're gonna be okay." He whispered, Grian then looked over at Sam, but Mumbo pulled him to look back at him. "Trust me, okay? You'll be okay." He said as he pulled Grian in for a kiss.

Sam openly gagged, "Absolutely disgusting. Love, blech."

"You're just jealous you can't find a good omega like me." Grian mocked.

"Grian!" Mumbo laughed. Sam growled and stormed out of the room.

"Okay, that was the stupidest thing I've done all day beside sneak away from Scar, Iskall and Cub."

"Wait, you snuck away from them?"

"Y-Yeah.. I don't know what came over me but I just needed to find you, it was like an instinct thing." 

"Grian, that was really dangerous and reckless. Especially with your ankle. What happened to it anyway?"

"It got sprained, and I think I made it worse by walking the the spruce forest. He took my sword off me while we were 'fighting'. I don't know what happened to it."

"You worry me sometimes love."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

As Iskall was flying over a spruce forest he saw something shining in the distance. He flew down and saw that it was a sword sticking out of the ground. He picked it up and realized that it was Grians'.

_< Iskall85> I found Grians' sword in a spruce forest._

_< Iskall85> -115, 56, 1560 _

(Just a random set of coords.)

_< GTWScar> omw_

_< Cubfan135> X meet us there?_

_< Xisuma> on it._

The three extra hermits flew to Iskall, who was standing by the river Grian was near earlier, but they didn't know that yet.

"Iskall!" They shouted, him turning around quickly.

"So you found Grians' sword... but no Grian?" Scar asked.

"That would be correct. I was also over here and noticed some ruffage like a fight over here by the river." Iskall said. "Maybe Doc and I could recreate the scene since we have the tech parts to do so?"

"That's not a bad plan. Let's call him over."

_< Xisuma> Doc come to Iskall, Scar, Cub and I?_

_< Docm77> Yeah, en route._

Seconds later Doc arrived. "That was quick." Xisuma said.

"I was in the area." Doc replied, "What do you need me for?" 

"We need to try and recreate this fight here. We think Grian may be hurt."

"Well we already know that he is, you know... His ankle."

"We don't need snide remarks right now." Iskall retorted, "Help me recreate this."

A few minutes later they had a recreation hologram of the fight. (Because why the fuck not, this is imagination at its worst.)

"Okay, so Grian was on the ground here kneeling over the water looking at something." Iskall started, as all five hermits watched the synchronization.

"Then something caught his attention. Looks like they had a talk, then Grians' sword is gone." Doc added.

"And gets knocked out at the end." Iskall finished, "Okay, so it's safe to assume that Grian is knocked out somewhere."

"Wait guys.." Doc said as the thing continued moving, it shows one figure ripping off Grian's communicator and throwing it to a bush. "He's without his comms, it's in a nearby bush."

They searched around and soon found it.

"It's broken." Scar said as he clutched it.

"There goes the chance of looking up his coordinates." Xisuma said.

"YOU COULD HAVE LOOKED UP HIS COORDINATES ALL THIS TIME?!" Iskall shouted making everyone jump.

"Iskall, calm down. I thought I saw him discard it earlier which is why I didn't try." Xisuma protested.

"Xisuma, you hurt my head sometimes." Iskall said.

"Should we call Ren? Can't he track?" Cub mentioned.

"Cub you're a genius."

* * *

Mumbo had been sitting next to Grian for possibly hours now, the only thing chained being his ankles.

"Wake up you two." Sam growled.

"What do you want?" Mumbo said.

"I have a present for Gree-on."


	4. Chapter 4

"If you hurt Grian, I swear I will kill you myself." Mumbo growled.

"Oh please, you're so protective of the little angel for no reason." Sam replied, "Besides, you both don't have any weapons on you. You don't have the means to fight back." He stared at Grian for a moment and Grian slightly jumped when he noticed him opening the door. "You're coming with me angel."

"No he's not." Mumbo said, "Grian fight back."

"Fight back and I'll kill him myself." Sam said unlocking Grian's wrist chains, just to put him in movable ones. The demon that was Sam took Grian away from Mumbo. "You're going to enjoy being this guys' pet." He growled in Grian's ear, only to have Grian let out a whimper of fear.

* * *

"So Grian has to be somewhere nearby right?" Scar said hopefully. "Seeing as he was being dragged this way, maybe we should try and look that way a little further."

"Good idea, Doc, Cub and I will take to the skies, Iskall, Scar stay on the ground." Xisuma said, everyone followed his orders and started looking around.

Roughly twenty minutes of looking around later, they found pieces of chains. 

"Are those chain pieces?" Iskall asked.

"Yeah.. Knowing this I think Grian may still be alive."

"But for how long?"

"That's why we need to rush. He and Mumbo could get killed."

* * *

As Grian was brought to another room, and re-chained to the point of immobilization, Sam walked in with another alpha. 

Six foot tall, devil horns and tail, red skin patches here and there. "Have fun with him." Sam said and left, the alpha in front of him snickered as he looked Grian over. "Don't touch me." Grian growled. "I've always like a feisty angel. Don't fight this." The guy said in front of him and he went behind Grian. The alpha behind him moved his leg enough to where Grian realized that he could properly kick the demon in his demons nuts.

(Why am I writing this again?)

Anyways, Grian threw his leg backwards and properly kicked him and the demon fell over. "You little twerp."

"I did say, don't touch me." Grian said as he saw keys on the side of the demon, he grabbed them with his toes and somehow managed to toss them up to his wrists. He was able to unlock his wrist and ankle chains but not his wing chains because he couldn't see the lock.

He ran to Mumbo. 

"Grian... How did you get out?" Mumbo asked as he opened the cage,

"Kicked a demon in the nuts, y'know." 

"You're an idiot sometimes." Mumbo said as Grian unlocked his chains. 

"I know but could you get my wings? I can't reach the lock." Mumbo grabbed the keys and unlocked his wings.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I can't do two things, run and fly. I think he sprained my wing."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mumbo we need to go. NOW." Grian said, getting up and slowly stretching his wings only to wince in pain as he did so. "Definitely sprained."

"Grian you can't run on that ankle." Mumbo said.

"Mumbo, I am running on pure adrenaline. I'm walking fine right now, but we need to go." Grian said grabbing Mumbos' wrist and dragging him down a hallway. "I saw an exit down here somewhere." 

They ran further until Grian couldn't run anymore. He fell to the ground and looked at his ankle.

"Oh no..." As Grian looked at his ankle it had a gash on it from a stray arrow, as he looked up he saw who shot the arrow. "Mumbo! I can't run!" He said hobbling up, Mumbo picked Grian up and continued to run. "Up the stairs." Grian said, "There's a door at teh end."

As they approached the door, they realized they were on a ledge. 

_"Why did you have to make things so DIFFICULT Gri-on?"_ Sam growled as he walked behind the two.

Mumbo backed to the ledge. "Mumbo another step and we'll plummet. Don't!" Grian shouted, clinging onto his jacket. He could feel blood dribble down his ankle and foot, he grimaced at the site. As Sam walked closer Mumbo heard rockets nearby.

"Gri? Do you trust me?"

"Of coarse I do! Why? M.. Mumbo? MUMBO WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" He jumped off the ledge, Grian dug his head into Mumbos' chest, before he knew it three people had grabbed him by the shirt collar and put them in a tree nearby. Mumbo laid Grian down on the tree beside him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Grian shouted, "You scared the life out of me!" He looked around to see other hermits beside him and not just Mumbo.

"Are you guys okay?!" Scar asked.

"We heard shouting and we all flew by here and-" Cub stuttered.

"You had us so worried never do that again!" Iskall piped in. 

Grian and Mumbo looked at the three, then at each other.

"I'm okay." Mumbo said calmly, "Grian got grazed by an arrow, he can't walk."

"Also got a sprained wing so i can't fly either." Grian added showing them his sprained wing, then tucking it behind his back again. Grian looked back over Mumbos' shoulders and sunk a little. "Guys... I would like to y'know.. NOT DIE." He shouted pointing at Sam who was aiming another arrow. Cub handed Mumbo an elytra and rockets, he grabbed Grian and they flew off to Xisuma's base.

While they were flying Iskall texted Xisuma to meet them at his base, which he did and he was extremely worried when they flew in and saw Grian in Mumbo's arms.

"What happened to Grian?!" X shouted as Mumbo walked over and put him on a bed. He removed the wrap that was now blood soaked on Grians' leg. He winced as it revealed his gash.

"Sorry Grian.." Mumbo said patting his hand in comfort. 

"Mumbo stay at his side while we try and help him okay?" Doc said running over. He handed Mumbo a healing potion and he had Grian drink it slowly, his wing healed quickly, but his leg was a mess.

"ACK. OW." Grian shouted as Doc was sterilizing the wound.

"Sorry, I should have warned you. It is going to hurt, try not to jerk your leg okay?"

"Okay.." Grian breathed. As Doc continued working on his leg, he clung onto Mumbo while the pain in his leg kept pulsing. After Doc had finished wrapping it Grian had grown extremely tired.

"Grian, hun. I need you to stay with me okay?" Mumbo said comfortingly, "I need you to stay awake." Grian whined as he nodded his head, unable to make any actual words appear. 

Roughly five minutes of keeping Grian awake, Grian finally said something.

"It hurts... A lot." 

"I know. I know, it's going to. It was a really deep gash." Mumbo said calmly.

"MUMBO GRAB GRIAN. WE NEED TO GO!" Iskall shouted running into the room.

"What is going on?" Mumbo asked.

"He found us. Now grab him and let's GO."

Mumbo grabbed Grian and followed Iskall out. Iskall had led the two into the nether, he destroyed Xisuma's base portal so that they couldn't be followed in.

"Now that we're in the hub.. WHERE ARE WE GOING NOW?" Mumbo shouted.

"Mumbo... Please stop shouting. I know we're all on nerves, but I'm literally two feet in front of you." Iskall said, "We're going to the shopping district to meet the others. Come on."

Before they reached the portal they were encountered by the demon that Grian had faced earlier.

"You're kidding me right now. SERIOUSLY?!"

"Hello little angel."

Grian's breathing hitched as he recognized the demon.

"You won't escape from me this time."


	6. The End

"Escape is futile angel." The demon said walking towards him.

"Iskall, just stab him and let's go." Mumbo said, Iskall looked at him like he just slapped him in the face but he still killed the demon in front of them.

"Mumbo?" Grian asked looking up at him.

"It's alright. Stay awake okay?"

"I'm trying but it's getting very hard too." Grian replied with a yawn. They then stepped through the shopping district portal and ran up into the town hall where everyone was waiting.

"Oh thank the hermits in the skies you guys are okay." Scar said walking over to them, "How's Grian?"

"He's extremely tired but we can't let him sleep." Mumbo replied, slightly jerking Grian. Grian groaned as he turned his head towards his fellow hermits.

"I'm awake... barely." Grian said as Mumbo put him down on the ground, sitting him up against the coldness of the diamonds. Grian letting out an audible shiver as he did. He looked groggily at the group of hermits as they discussed what to do next. Scar kept knelt down beside him and kept talking to Grian to keep him awake.

"What are we going to do about this guy?" Mumbo asked the group.

"We don't know, he's extremely dangerous." Impulse said, "When we tried fighting him once he literally disappeared in front of our eyes."

"That takes trap falls out of the question." Tango said crossing his arms.

While they were talking Xisuma was working through his channel commands to try and ban this guy. 

**/ban Samgladiator**

**ERROR: You do not have authority to access** **commands**

"Son of a.." Xisuma started. 

"XISUMA." The gang shouted looking at him.

"Sorry!" X yelled, "He's locked me out of my console commands. I can't ban him." 

"Doesn't Scar have access to the codes?" Iskall asked.

"Yeah he does. Scar!" X shouted getting his attention but Scar seemed preoccupied. "What's wrong?"

"Grian fell asleep, I can't get him awake again. Get over here and help me." He said rushed.

Everyone ran over to their mayor hermit and saw Grian sitting limp with his head resting on his chest.

"Grian? Grian, I need you to wake up." Mumbo said shaking his shoulders. Grian didn't respond, his breathing was shallow. Mumbo could feel a burning sensation on his arm. He rolled up his sleeve and saw their claim mark fading.

"We gotta help him somehow." Impulse said kneeling down next them.

"We can't lose Grian just yet. Guys come on! We gotta do something. Healing potions, splash regen potions." Iskall shouted. Mumbo kneeled down in behind his head to lay his head on his lap to help Grian breathe, and so they could get a healing potion into his system. Everyone rushing to get potions, Mumbo, Iskall, and Scar were all too busy trying to keep Grian breathing. 

"Grian if you can hear me stay with us okay? Just stay with us." Mumbo said putting his hand on his as Grian's breath starting to get more hitched and staggered. Xisuma ran over with healing potions, popped the cork on one and started to slowly give it to Grian so that he wouldn't choke.

_"You can't save him. It's not worth your time."_ Same said from behind them.

As everyone turned around Iskall and a few others drew their swords. 

"What did you do to Grian?" Iskall growled.

 _"Oh swede. If you want the boy better, then I'd suggest stepping away from him. I'm the only one that has the potion to fix him."_ Sam retorted, looking at the rest of the hermits.

"I don't believe you." Iskall said, walking close. 

Mumbo looked back down at Grian, "Grian come on please wake up. I need you... We need you.. Everyone is in danger. Wake up.. Please." He started feeling tears run down his face as he felt Grians' breathing slow down more and more, until it seemed as if he wasn't anymore.

_"Awe, such a shame. The poor angel has left."_

"I've had enough of you."

**Scar: /ban Samgladiator**

**Success**

He was gone. Mumbo pulled Grian up to his chest and let tears fall onto Grians' face one by one. Everyone looked over at the two frightened, sad, and regretful.

"Come on Grian.. I love you. Wake up.." Mumbo mumbled. As they were all just about to give up hope Grian whispered weakly to Mumbo, "I love you too." 

Mumbo too baffled to even comprehend what happened, he moved enough to where he could see Grian's ocean blue eyes and slightly smiling.

"Oh my god, GRIAN. Oh you scared us half to death." Mumbo said, they could hear a sigh of relief when Grian moved his arm to Mumbos'. Then proceeding to nuzzle into his chest. "Grian, we thought we lost you forever. We were so worried that you wouldn't wake up again."

Grian put a finger to Mumbos' mouth. "Shh... I'm weak but I'm okay. Take me home?" He said quietly, and softly smiled. 

"Yeah, I'll get you home sweetheart. I'll get you home." Mumbo said standing up with Grian in his arms, Scar, Iskall, Keralis, and Doc all followed with them.

* * *

Mumbo and Iskall waited outside Grians' room while Doc and Keralis worked on Grian. They looked through the door a couple of times to see what they were doing but looked away when Doc glared at them. After what felt like hours, Doc and Keralis both walked out of the door.

"How's Grian?" Mumbo and Iskall asked in unison.

"The quick answer is yes." Keralis started.

"What we did was attach him to an IV tube, a heart and oxygen monitor and a oxygen machine, to help him. He should be fine, we aren't sure when though." Doc explained, "Stay with him for a little bit. He might wake up and want to talk to you guys."

"Thanks guys, for everything." Mumbo said, as he waved them goodbye and walked into Grians' room. Mumbo sat next to Grian and ran his fingers along his hand, slightly gripping one of them. Mumbo sighed as he looked at Grian, covered with tubes and other various medical things. 

He felt Iskall put a hand on his shoulder. Mumbo looked over at him. "He'll be okay. I don't know how lone it'll take but he'll be okay."

"I know." Mumbo said quietly. Just then Grian scrunched his eyebrows, weakly squeezed Mumbos' finger that was on his hand and let out a strained whine. "Grian?" 

Grian slowly fluttered his eyes. "Hey love." Mumbo said softly. Grian let out an inaudible 'hi' and a weak smile. "Hey, Grian, Iskall is with us too. Can you slightly move your fingers 'hi' to him?" 

Grian did a small movement with his fingers.

"Hey, he coherent which is good." Iskall said kneeling beside Mumbo. 

"Everything hurts." He managed to squeak out.

"Yeah we know. Just rest and you'll be fine in no time." Mumbo said softly. As he said that Grians' eyes fluttered shut again, and he was asleep. Iskall motioned Mumbo with his head to leave him to rest, he hesitantly did and walked out with Iskall.

_< Xisuma> Iskall Mumbo how's G?  
<Iskall85> Tired, weak, but he's okay_   
_< MumboJumbo> He was sorta talking to us not too long ago. He'll be okay  
<Xisuma> Good to hear, check up on him every once in a while yeah?  
<MumboJumbo> You know we will_

* * *

Days turned into weeks and Grian was still too weak to do any projects but he was able to sit up in his bed and interact with people. He didn't have an IV tube anymore, or anything else that Doc had hooked up to him. Mumbo was in checking on him every hour it seemed like.

Roughly a month later, Grian was able to leave. He was to be supervised everywhere he went for the next few weeks in case something happened to him, which luckily never did.

One evening Grian was laying on a nearby hill enjoying the night and stargazing. That's when Mumbo came by.

"Hey you." He said.

"Mumbo! Hey! What's up?" Grian greeted sitting up.

"Saw you laying on the ground. Wanted to see what you were doing."

"Stargazing. Come, sit." Grian said patting the ground next to him. Mumbo sat next to his gremlin, Grian leaned into him, giving him a loving smile and a purr here and there. After a little bit of talking and laying on the grass, Grian laying on Mumbos' chest, Grian had fallen asleep on Mumbo. He chuckled and slowly drifted to dreamland too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I could end a story like this. What do y'all think? Honest opinions on this, what you like, what you didn't like... What I did that made your heart cringe... XD 
> 
> Murder me. XD


End file.
